Naruto's gift
by xxxB3trayedxxx
Summary: Kyubi gives naruto new powers, how will he use them?


Seven-year old Naruto Namikaze had almost always been alone. His father, Minato Namikaze, died the day Naruto turned one. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, died when he was four, he barely knew her. He was raised by the servants in his parents' mansion until now, that all changed when the seal on his stomach that held back great evil cracked, allowing him to communicate with the King of Demons, Kyubi of the Nine-Tails. That day he gave Naruto a gift, he activated Naruto's dormant bloodline trait, the Hiraishingan, that gave him the ability to see and control the chakra around him. Naruto soon discovered that he could change that chakra into a weapon, in the form of lightning, fire, water, earth and air, by only willing it to be so. With his abilities Naruto climbed to the top of the shinobi power chain. This is the story of his climb…

**Konoha Academy 4 years later….**

"Yet another boring day." , Naruto complained as he put his supplies in his bag

Naruto had been at the academy all day listening to Iruka's boring lessons about chakra, the combination of physical and mental energy. He HATED going to school when he already knew everything they were going to teach them. But he only had one more year to wait before he could graduate. Naruto could use justu easily without even using hand signs. He was a prankster at heart, using his bloodline limit to set small fires or to soak his teachers with water. He had discovered last year that he could teleport by converting chakra into lightning and ripping open a tunnel in space from point A to point B and simply touching it. The first time Naruto did this he ended up in a wall somewhere in the Hokage Mountain. It was there he found a room filled with books and scrolls. Over the years Naruto had been making more and more rooms branching out in an intricate fortress from that one room, for the organization he had started to rid the world of evil.

So far Naruto has built an army of 3,000 shinobi from different countries secretly training for battle. His fortress was over fifty miles long, five miles under sea level. The fortress is separated into eight different levels the first seven had 500 bedrooms to each level with a bathroom, a kitchen and a portal seal, to the surface and training ground, in every room. The last level was where the shinobi trained their skills to a point. The fortress was linked to the basement of Naruto's mansion. In the fortress was a room that was head quarters to the information network. The other two branches, Shinobi and Medics also had an head quarters. All three were connected to Naruto's arm seals.

As Naruto walked home one of the seals started to glow.

"Come in Night-Hawk.", Naruto replied to his second-in-command.

"Naruto-sama, we have been informed that two ninja from your mother's clan are in the area should we engage?" asked Night-Hawk a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha.

" No do not engage, I repeat do not engage! I didn't know any were left… Here they come." Naruto replied.

Naruto jumped in front of them. The first one was obviously a male, he had shoulder length blood-red hair, a black body suit with silver spirals on the shoulders and a red spiral on his back, his eyes were blue. The second one was a female with the same color hair as the other one except it was longer, flowing all the way to the middle of her back. She had a blue battle kimono on with a red spiral on the back.

"Where is Kushina?! I can sense her presence on you! Tell me where she is!", yelled the male.

"Who are you? You look familiar…", the female said.

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra into them. When he opened his eyes, the two unknown ninja saw a black spiral moving out of his pupil to the edge of his iris. They gasped in surprise.

" How do you have our bloodline limit?", the male asked.

"Isn't it obvious Kiramashu? He's' related to us somehow." said the female.

"Kid who are you and who are your parents?", the one named Kiramashu asked.

Naruto contemplated whether or not to tell them.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." , Naruto replied.

"Wait, Namikaze? You mean like Minato Namikaze? You do look like him…", Kiramashu asked.

"Yeah, do you know my father?", Naruto asked.

" Yes, that means your Kushina's son. So where is she?" asked the female.

Naruto looked down saddened by the memories of his mother. She had died of a illness that attacked her chakra network and slowly ate away at her body. She had been fighting it since he was two…

" She died eight years ago.", Naruto sadly replied.

The female ninja started sobbing while her brother looked down saddened

"Kushina is dead! Kami Why? Why did you take our sister?" sobbed the female.

"Stop crying, my mother died a peaceful death so shush." Naruto said to the female.

" We're sorry Naruto, we didn't know. We've been looking for her since she left home… On a brighter note I'm Kiramashu and this is my sister Kikumashu and I guess we're your aunt and uncle.", Kiramashu said….


End file.
